The Anicent Fairy Legend
by Princess-Hana-Akari
Summary: Hana being the last of her kind has been almost killed numerous times from demons. Recently though a demon finds out a legend about great evil that Hana is the only one who could help unlock. Now the others must protect her to prevent the rise of darkness
1. Chapter 1

***Please read this before reading the story* **This yu yu hakusho story has no connection to the anime storyline and 3 characters I added are Hana Akari, Kyoko Raizen, and Vera. Hana has long blond hair that she usually has up in a ponytail and is also a fairy a race with butterfly wings that match the color of their eyes (hers are purple) she's also the same height as Hiei who is her boyfriend. Kyoko has black hair she usually keeps back with a tight bun and has blue eyes she's also the daughter of Raizen and a vampire her boyfriend is Kurama. Vera a black haired girl who has an ability to trace spiritual energy and also acquires a little crush on Karasu. Remember this has no connection to the anime and is a fan based story so please excuse if the characters aren't acting the way they should.

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

Part 1

The Pure Voice

I stood in the corner of the room it was really dark after this big power failure. I heard muffled voices outside the room and stood still trying to make the voices out. "Check her cell," One muffled voice ordered which I thought was Karasu's. The door to my cell opened and I was in the corner next to the doorway so when the door was opened I was behind the door. The light of a torch filled the room and a demon spoke, "She's not here lord." "Then search the room more thoroughly!" Karasu shouted. The demon made a thorough search except he forgot to look behind the door. "Not here," The demon confirmed. I heard a low growl from Karasu and I knew he was mad. "Um Karasu?" The demon asked. "Lock the door she could still be in there somewhere," Karasu ordered then walked off. The demon locked the door and walked off after Karasu. "Damn," I thought, "I was hoping he keep the door unlocked so I could get out." I sat on the ground for a while thinking of a different way to get out then I heard voices that sounded familiar. "Keep in mind that you shouldn't just bang down every cell door just to find her," A calm male voice explained, "It could make Karasu realize were here if we make too much noise." "Can you think of any other way," Another male voice said angrily, "Besides he should know were here because you knocked out the power." "I thought it might help," The first voice reasoned. I went to my cell door and tapped lightly with my fingertips. "Hey did you hear that?" The second voice asked. "Heard what?" The first voice asked with another question. I tapped my cell door with my fingertips again. "It's from this door," The first voice said right outside my door. "Okay stand back Kurama," The second voice said, "I'm going to kick down the door." "Hiei," Kurama said, "You don't need to kick down the door I have the keys right here." "Where did you get those?" Hiei asked. "From the demon you recently killed," Kurama said unlocking the door. When Kurama opened the door light streamed into the room from a torch Kurama was holding. "Hana, are you okay?" Hiei asked rushing over to me. I nodded but didn't say anything. "Okay you two let's get out of here quickly," Kurama said, "I know the way out of here."

"We got out of the place pretty quickly," Hiei said after we stopped to rest in a forest. "We would have got out of there faster if you didn't decide to go through the front entrance," Kurama argued. "There were only six demons," Hiei countered. "Why do I even bother," Kurama sighed. I was still trying to catch my breath after we escaped so I was by a tree nearby them panting. Hiei walked over to me, "Are you okay Hana?" I turned to Hiei and nodded. "Something's odd here," Hiei said, "Why aren't you saying anything?" I opened my mouth to say something but instead I just let out an airy sound. "Kurama we got a problem over here," Hiei called. "It seems Hana lost her voice," Kurama said after a quick examination, "But I don't know how." "I bet Karasu is behind it," Hiei said looking back the way we came with bitter hatred. "That could be a slight possibility," Kurama said, "But it could also be someone else." "How do we get the answer to that question," Hiei argued. "Hana," Kurama said calmly. "Last time I checked she couldn't talk," Hiei reminded. Kurama ignored Hiei and talked to Hana. "Hana is there any way you can tell us anything from when you were at Karasu's fortress?" Kurama asked and I nodded eagerly for an answer. "Who stole your voice and how did it get stolen?" Kurama asked. I looked sadly at the ground for an answer. "You don't remember," Kurama pressed. I nodded more slowly than before. "Argh this isn't helping," Hiei yelled in frustration. "We can still find out how she lost her voice," Kurama explained. "How?" Hiei exclaimed. "Kyoko has nurse demons at her castle," Kurama answered, "Maybe they can tell how Hana lost her voice." "Fine were going right now," Hiei said grabbing my hand rushing toward Kyoko's castle. "He rushes into things to quickly," Kurama sighed and followed.

"Sorry but I can't find anything," The nurse demon apologized. "What!" Hiei yelled. "Hiei calm down," Kyoko said calmly, "I'm sure Hana knows something about losing her voice." "Kurama already asked how and she doesn't remember," Hiei argued. Kyoko sighed and noticed I was beckoning her over. "What is it Hana?" Kyoko asked coming over to me. I pretended I was writing with a pencil and Kyoko stared for a moment. "Oh I see what you mean," Kyoko realized and she ran out of the room. "What was that all about?" Hiei asked when Kyoko rushed out of the room. I said pencil even though it was more like mouthing the word. "Why do you need a pencil?" Hiei asked. "Here Hana," Kyoko bursted in holding paper and a pencil. I took the pencil and paper and started writing down rapidly. After I was done I held out the paper to Kyoko and she read it. "Nurse," Kyoko explained, "Hana says to give her an x-ray." "Is that even going to help," Hiei countered. "You never know," I mouthed. "I guess you have a point," Hiei said for a reply to my silent talking. "Hiei can I talk to your for a bit," Kyoko said. "What why?" Hiei asked. "This will only take a second," Kyoko explained, "Will check on Hana after the x-ray is done." "Okay what is your question?" Hiei asked once he was outside the room with Kyoko. "Actually it's not a question," Kyoko explained, "I just noticed you can understand what Hana is saying even though she's just mouthing the words." "I kind of just figured that out now actually," Hiei replied putting his hand up to his forehead. "That third eye is helping you figure out what she said," Kyoko said then giggled, "You two really are meant to be together." "Sh-shut up!" Hiei shouted his face a little red from embarrassment. Kyoko giggled again, "You know I just love teasing you." "Kyoko," Hiei warned with anger starting to enter his tone. "Kyoko," The nurse maid said opening the door, "I found something interesting."

"It seems there's something blocking the tube of Hana's voice box," The nurse demon explained, "But taking a closer look I figured out it was magic." "Then can we just stop the magic or something?" Hiei asked. "No," Kurama answered, "Only Karasu or whoever else did it can get rid of it." "Find then I am going out right now and once I find him I'll make him take that out of Hana," Hiei said angrily. I shook my head and turned to Kyoko with a look that said, "Please don't let him do this." "Hiei calm down," Kyoko said reading my look, "Maybe we can sort this out better if we all work together in this." "Okay what do you have in mind?" Hiei asked Kyoko. "Well I have an idea," Kurama spoke up, "We could use Hana as bait and when Karasu comes we corner him so he can't escape." I made an alarm look at the using me for bait which Hiei noticed. "I don't think we should do this Hana doesn't seem to agree with the using her for bait," Hiei explained. "Hiei its okay," I mouthed, "I like this plan let's stick with it." "You're certainly not okay with this," Hiei argued, "I saw the alarmed look that you made when Kurama suggested using you as bait." "No I'm fine with it seriously," I mouthed, "It just was kind of sudden." "Look I know you are definitely not okay with this," Hiei continued. I turned to Kyoko with a look that said, "Please slap him for me." "Is that a good idea?" Kyoko asked. "What are you two talking about now?" Hiei asked now confused that I was ignoring him. Kyoko slapped him and then ran out of the room. "KYOKO!"Hiei shouted and then raced after her. "Um okay," Kurama said utterly confused at what just happened, "So are you okay with the plan or not?" I picked up the pencil and paper and wrote that I was fine with the plan.

"I can't believe were doing this," Hiei muttered. I just stood silently beside him glancing between the branches of the tree we were in trying to see if Karasu was here. I let out an airy sigh and Hiei glanced over at me worried. "I told you I'm fine," I mouthed noticing his glance. "No it's just-," Hiei tried to explain, "I was worried about that sigh you made." "Why?" I mouthed confused. "Well I'm more worried about you because of this plan," Hiei answered. "You worry too much about me," I mouthed leaning closer to Hiei. All the sudden I noticed movement from the tree and I immediately went stiff when I recognized Karasu. "You sure you're okay with this?" Hiei asked. I nodded and jumped from the tree onto the ground. Hiei went to the others and waited for our plan to take place. I walked out of the shadow of the trees while Karasu was commanding demons to search the forest for something. "Um Karasu," A demon said, "She's right behind you." Karasu turned around rapidly and I waved hi unenthusiastically. "Oh so the fairy girl walks straight to her death," Karasu said. "Would he stop calling me fairy girl," I thought. "Okay that's it," Hiei muttered angrily and was going to jump out of the tree at Karasu. But Kyoko grabbed him when he jumped and Kurama grabbed Kyoko which caused them to all fall out of the tree. Karasu thankfully didn't see them because they were hidden from view by bushes but he still heard them. Karasu without taking his eyes off me in case I tried to get away told the demons to investigate the sound. Well before the demons got to the tumbled heap of my friends Hiei managed to jump back into the tree but Kyoko and Kurama weren't so lucky. The demons saw them and immediately tried to attack them. Kyoko took out her katana and Kurama his rose whip and immediately started fighting. "Well sounds like there is someone pretty good at fighting over there," Karasu said and took a step toward me, "So who is over there." I took a step back wondering if I should flee or not. "Keeping silent are we," Karasu said. Then Kyoko and Kurama came out of the bushes looking unfazed by their recent fight. "So you had two friends with you," Karasu said, "Trying to do an ambush on me but you won't get me." All the sudden a streak of black zoomed over to Karasu and Hiei was right behind Karasu holding a sword to his neck. "Move even just a little and I'll cut your head off," Hiei said. "Good job Hiei," Kurama said. "So are you going to kill me?" Karasu asked. "I would love to but I can't because we need you to do something," Hiei answered. "Okay what do you guys want?" Karasu questioned.

"Okay so you want me to take my magic spell out of Hana to make her talk again," Karasu said listening to their story. "And don't you dare disagree," Hiei said putting his sword back to Karasu's neck. "I wasn't going to," Karasu said, "I'll do it right now." Karasu went over to me and did a hand movement. "Ah," I said. "Hana," Hiei said rushing over to me. "I'm sorry," I mouthed, "I still can't speak." "Karasu I told you to take out your magic spell," Hiei said angrily turning onto Karasu with his sword. "But I did," Karasu said. "Then explain why she still can't speak," Hiei interrogated. "Hiei you really need to control your temper," Kurama said. Hiei didn't reply but shot Kurama a glare and turned his face back to Karasu. "Okay I might have an idea why she still can't speak," Karasu started, "A mysterious cloaked person came to my castle and talked to me about wanting to see Hana for a moment. Of course my first reply was if she wanted to kill Hana. After she said that she wasn't I let her go to Hana she came back said thank you and left." "So you're saying this mysterious person was most likely the one who took Hana's voice," Hiei said. "Yes and the person is a female," Karasu said. "Thank you," Hiei said ungraciously, "Now let's get going." Kyoko and Kurama were thinking of another plan for this mysterious girl while Hiei interrogated Karasu and Kurama stood up, "Hiei we don't have much to go on." "I don't care," Hiei said angrily. I put my hand on Hiei's shoulder and he turned around. "Calm down," I mouthed. "Well I don't think we can get anymore from Karasu," Kyoko said, "We should just go on." "Wait," Karasu said, "Let me join you." "And why should we let us join us?" Hiei asked. "Well I actually want to hear Hana scream in pain when I kill her but since she lost her voice that's impossible," Karasu answered honestly. "I'll let you join the group as long as you don't make any remarks like that and if you leave Hana alone," Hiei said putting his sword to Karasu's neck, "Is that clear." "I'm actually more surprised that Hiei actually let Karasu join," Kyoko said. "Okay you made your point very clear," Karasu said.

Hiei walked by me keeping a close eye on Karasu who seemed like he had no intention of doing anything suspicious. "This is pretty different," I mouthed thinking of a conversation to have with Hiei to break the silence even though I couldn't talk. "What is?" Hiei asked. "Karasu being on our team," I mouthed. "Well I could get rid of him now if you want," Hiei suggested. "Thanks but you shouldn't," I mouthed, "He may recognize the person if we run into her and that's useful." "I'm surprise he's actually useful for something," Hiei said scornfully. I would've laughed if I could but all I could do was smile. "What are you two talking about?" Karasu asked right behind us. I jumped startled and Hiei rounded on Karasu in anger, "I thought I told you to stay away from Hana!" "Um sorry," Karasu said nervously due to the sword at his neck. "Next time you do this you'll be lucky to be alive," Hiei threatened. All the sudden I felt a flash of familiar power and I immediately stiffened. Hiei noticed right away and was right by my side in a second. "What is it Hana?" Hiei asked worried. "I sense familiar spirit energy," I mouthed then pointed in a dense part of the forest we were in, "It's coming from that direction." Hiei took out his sword, "Okay Hana you stay back I'll take care of this." Ignoring Hiei I took out my rainbow whip determine to fight to get my voice back. "Wait Hana," Hiei said putting his hands on my shoulders, "I really appreciate you trying to help us fight but I'm worried about you getting hurt." "Please," I mouthed making myself look as cute as possible. "Hana please don't give me that look," Hiei said trying to look away which means my look was having the desired effect. "Please I'll try my hardest," I mouthed continuing my look. Hiei groaned, "Okay you win." "Yay," I mouthed making a really cute smile. "Hana one, Hiei zero," Kyoko said for no apparent reason. "Shut up Kyoko," Hiei grumbled angrily. "Shouldn't we get going now," I mouthed. "Yeah yeah let's go," Hiei said. We raced through the trees and made it to a clearing with a small house and a black haired girl sitting in front of it. The girl looked in our direction and got to her feet immediately, "Who are you?" "That is not your concern now give us Hana's voice back," Hiei said looming over the girl, "Unless you want to die." The girl didn't even flinch at his warning and she didn't even look frightened. "Who's Hana," She demanded taking out two kunai knifes. "Don't give me that!" Hiei shouted. I ran up to the two and stood in between them and first turned to Hiei. "Calm down Hiei," I mouthed, "She could not be the one who stole my voice." "Yeah right," Hiei grumbled but made no attempt to attack the girl. Ignoring Hiei's last comment I turned to the girl and she gasped, "Wait your that girl." Hiei immediately rounded up on her, "So you do know about it!" "Wait wait let me explain," The girl said.

"A guy told me to do it," The girl explained, "He told me to get her voice and said he would give me a reward if I did it." "I guess he didn't give you the reward right?" Kyoko asked. "Yes so I'm after him so I can demand my reward," The girl said. "If we're looking for the same guy we should probably join forces," Kurama suggested. "You ask a random stranger to join forces," Karasu exclaimed, "Good guys are strange." "Well if you don't like it you can just leave," Hiei snapped at Karasu. "What's your name?" I mouthed curiously. "What did you say?" The girl asked sense she can't understand my way of communicating. Hiei rushed to my rescue, "She was asking your name?" "How can you understand what she's talking about?" The girl asked. "That doesn't matter just give us your name," Hiei demanded. "Hiei can't you be more polite?" Kyoko asked shaking her head. "It's Vera," The girl said, "My name is Vera." "Vera do you remember anything about this person?" Kurama asked. "No he was using a hood," Vera answered, "But I could tell he was very powerful." "Hey you mean someone's stronger than me!" Karasu shouted. "Come on Karasu your not even strong at all," Hiei remarked. "What did you say midget!" Karasu shouted. Hiei then leaped at Karasu and they started fighting. "Karasu should know better than to call Hiei midget," I thought with a smile. After we all got the fight settle downed we continued our journey with Vera who decided to tag along. Vera decided that a good place to start would be the mountains. On our way there I felt some invisible force push into me and I stopped. "What was that," I thought. Hiei who never misses anything when something bothers me was by my side in an instant. "What is it Hana?" Hiei asked worriedly. "Nothing I'm fine," I said. "Hana you're speaking again," Hiei exclaimed. "Huh," I said confused, "Oh yeah I am." "Well this works out perfectly," Karasu said coming towards me. "Oh no you don't," Hiei said standing protectively in front of me, "You stay way." "Hey midget didn't anyone tell you you're overprotective," Karasu said. "Why do you keep calling me midget!" Hiei shouted. "Because I know it annoys you," Karasu said. "Hey Karasu," I called and he turned around. I kicked him in the face and I did a victory pose, "Oh yeah." "When did you get there?" Hiei asked. "I flew behind him while you two were arguing," I answered. It felt good to talk normally again for some reason. "You know even though Hana still got her voice back I still didn't get back at him," Vera said. "Good luck with that," Hiei said assuming we should just end our journey now that my voice was back. "Hiei," I said sharply, "We should help her." "Haven't you forgotten that this guy took your voice," Hiei pointed out. "I don't care I'm going to help her," I said, "Anyone else with me?" "I'll go," Kyoko chipped in right away. "Well if Kyoko's going," Kurama said, "I'm going to." We all turned to Hiei and he sighed, "Fine I'll go since I'm worried about Hana." "Didn't you guys forget that I'm still here," Karasu said behind us. "Oh yeah I didn't think that kick would've kept you down long," I said remembering that Karasu was there. "I think all of you forgot the whole mastermind behind this," A cold voice said from the trees. I think my blood turned to ice when I heard that voice and I turned around slowly. A guy a little older then us was there he had white hair that didn't make him look old. "Whoa what is all this power," Kyoko gasped. I was trying to stop myself from trembling even though I was already using my self control to not run away. The guy looked over us and his gaze rested on me, "You frightened of me." I swallowed my fear and said boldly, "No way!" Then he laughed a cold evil laugh, "You sure act bold my little pixie." "Shut up and it's fairy," I said angrily. All the sudden Vera broke in, "Quit talking and just give me the reward already!" "Oh come on like you need that," He said, "I'm here for something that got away." I think when Vera said something about the reward it hit me that this guy was most likely the one who took my voice. I also think Hiei noticed it to because he moved protectively closer to me. "You know this guy might look really handsome," Kyoko said in my ear, "But I don't really like him." Kyoko was right he was pretty handsome but there was some aura around him that's cold and evil which made you not really care if he was handsome or not. "So what do you want?" Hiei asked angrily. "I just need the voice of a girl," The guy explained, "But sense there's a way I could lose the voice again it would be easier to take the person who possesses the voice." My fear came back right away and I started shaking again. "Don't worry Hana," Hiei said. "But-," I started but Hiei stopped me before I could continue. "I won't let this guy get a hold of you," Hiei promised. Kyoko smiled and giggled which gave her a glare from Hiei. I relaxed a bit after what Hiei said until Vera explained what power he had. "Are you guys stupid," Vera said, "He's psychokinesis and if you don't understand what it means it means he has telekinesis." "What!" I said more loudly then I intended. "Your acting like were doomed," Kyoko said. "Because we are," I argued. I was so caught up in my argument so when I felt a hand go on my shoulder I shrieked. "Get away!" I yelled turning around and swinging my whip. My whip hit Karasu who immediately moved away after I hit him. "What were you doing!" Hiei shouted at Karasu. "Trying to capture Hana," Karasu answered. "Are you asking for a death wish," Hiei said angrily taking out his sword. "I think Hiei's being more overprotective than usual," I said to Kyoko. "Well at least his attention is drawn away from you," The guy said putting his hands on my shoulders. "Flame burst!" I shouted turning and shooting a burst of flame from my hand. The guy dodged it and looked at me slightly amused, "Hmmm pyrokinesis." "You stay away," I said, "I know some pretty interesting moves and I'm not afraid to use them." "Wow Hana is sure acting differently," Kyoko remarked. "Your forgetting something little girl can fire fight telekinesis?" The guy questioned. "Does it matter," I said not really caring what he said. "Hana-," Kyoko started. "Don't help me Kyoko," I said. "He's very strong," Vera warned. "Oh I'm not even going to fight," the guy said with a smile. He shot his hand and the next thing I know I was dragged to him. "Let me go," I said struggling in his strong grasp. "Let her go," Hiei said coming out of nowhere. "I can't let that happen," The guy said, "I need her for something." I bit down hard on his hand and he loosened his grip. I struggled out and rushed to Hiei. Hiei protectively moved in front of me after I just got away from him, "Your asking for it." The guy just pushed Hiei back with a flick of his hand. "Hiei!" I called worried. "Now you," The guy said to me, "Come with me quietly and no one will get hurt." "You stay away from her," Kyoko said standing in front of me. The guy just flicked his hand again and Kyoko went flying back. "Kyoko," Kurama said and went to her side. "Come here," The guy said pulling me forward but Vera grabbed my hand. "Leave her alone," Vera said. The guy just pushed her back like Hiei and Kyoko and pulled me the rest of the way. "Don't worry I'll send her back once her usefulness is done," The guy said then disappeared.

"That guy just pisses me off!" Hiei yelled angrily. "I know there's no point in saying this but Hiei," Kurama explained, "You need to control your temper." "And that jerk has Hana too," Hiei continued ignoring Kurama. "If you stop complaining I could lead you to both Hana and that jerk," Vera said. "How do you know where they went?" Kurama asked. "I have a special ability to trace spiritual energy," Vera answered, "I can only do it if I'm conscious though." "That would suck because the enemy would try to kill you or in most cases knock you out so you won't know where he had gone," Karasu explained. "Well it's a good thing he didn't know I had this sort of power," Vera replied. "Before we leave I have a question," Hiei said. "What is the question?" Vera asked. "Why is Karasu still here?" Hiei demanded. "He offered to help us and I agreed," Vera answered. "Why did you do that?" Hiei shouted. "Like Kurama said you have temper problems," Vera remarked. "That's not the point here," Hiei argued. "The more time you spend arguing the longer Hana is in the hands of that psychic guy," Kyoko reminded. "Okay fine he can tag along until we save Hana," Hiei agreed reluctantly.

I opened my eyes and sat up. "Was all that just a dream," I thought, "But this room seems very unfamiliar." "It seems you woke up," A voice said. I looked to my right and saw the guy he was sitting at a desk but he was looking right at me. "Why are you in the same room as me?" I demanded. "My desk with my research papers was in here," He explained, "And I wasn't going to move my desk." "But still I feel very uneasy being in the same room with you," I replied, "Especially since I'm on the bed." "It's not like that now quit overreacting ," The guy said then got up and walked towards me, "Now let's get your usefulness done and over with and you can leave." He had this very creepy smile on his face and I did the only thing I could think of. "Get Away!" I shouted shooting fire at him. The guy put up a barrier then shouted, "Dark Seal!" The next thing I know my fire was out and I was exhausted. "What did you do?" I gasped. "I sealed up your magic and your wings," The guy answered, "I don't want you getting away." I reached for my whip but found it was gone. "Ah where's my whip?" I exclaimed. "Oh I confiscated your weapon," The guy said then held it up, "How do you do damage with this anyways?" "Give that back," I demanded, "My mother gave that to me." "You'll get it back after were done," He reminded, "And will get done a lot faster if you quit resisting." "Well whatever your doing I'm not going to cooperate," I said, "I know that it's not going to be anything good." The guy didn't say anything he just turned around and walked toward the doorway. The next thing I know I was lifted up and moved toward him. "Hey put me down," I said angrily struggling to get out of the invisible force that was making me float behind him. "It is impossible to escape my telekinesis," The guy said, "And this is the most efficient way to make you cooperate." "Well you don't have to bind me in an invisible force," I explained. "For the last time it's telekinesis," The guy stated angrily, "Get it through your thick skull you damn pixie." "It's not pixie it's fairy!" I shouted, "There's a difference!" The guy all the sudden turned on me and since he was angry he looked eviler and scarier which caused me to flinch. "You do not want to get on my bad side," He said icily, "Watch your tongue and don't ever shout at me again got it?" I nodded mute with fear which seemed to paralyze my whole body. He turned around a continued down the tunnel with me floated silently behind him. After I got over my fear I observed my surroundings and noticed we weren't in a castle hallway but a cave with ancient writing over the walls. "Hey," I exclaimed, "This is the ancient fairy language." "Yes I need you to read it for me," The guy explained. "Wait is that all you needed me for?" I demanded. "No I just want you to read it to see if I mistranslated it or something," The guy explained. "You want me to read all of this," I exclaimed. "No," He answered, "I just need you to read two certain ones that mentioned something about the ultimate black power." "Now I know for sure you're up to no good," I replied. He didn't reply but continued down the hallway tell he reached a dead end. "Um this hallway really didn't lead anywhere," I explained. The guy didn't answer but took a stone tablet out and held it out to me. "You want me to read that?" I asked. "You can still move your arms you know," The guy explained. I reached out and took the stone tablet and started reading out while still being held by his telekinesis. "No way!" I shouted after I just finished reading it. The guy smirked a little, "I guess I translate it right." "I'm definitely not going to cooperate now!" I continued, "I'm not going to open the door and release the darkness!" "Yep my translation was precise," The guy said listening to my rant patiently, "Now on to the next tablet." Just then I figured out I spoke my feelings out loud. "Why did I just make him more confident about his translation," I thought shaking my head. He gave me the other one and put the tablet on the first one. "Just so you know," The guy started, "I couldn't seem to translate the last couple of sentences on that one so you're going to be my translator for that one." "Yeah right," I muttered and started to read it. "Wait a minute this is-," I thought after I just started. I lowered the tablet slowly I didn't need to read it I already knew what it was going to say. "That was fast," The guy said, "So what did it say?" "I will not tell you," I said. "Fine keep quiet I'll find out sooner or later," He replied. "Yeah right," I thought darkly, "Only fairies know the story on that tablet." "Okay were almost done here," The guy said, "Now say anything you like my little pixie." I opened my mouth about to tell him its fairy not pixie but I noticed that we were in front of the stone door my voice was meant to open. "Almost got me there," I thought, "That was close." "Would you like me to help you," The guy offered. I shook my head determine to not make a sound. "Then say something," The guy ordered. I shook my head again even though I knew he probably had ways of making me speak. "There you are," A familiar voice said angrily, "Let Hana go." I turned around and saw Hiei and my other friends. "Hiei," I said happy to see him. I gasped figuring out too late that I just spoke and quickly put my hands to my mouth. "Too late," The guy said. When the stone door was opening I noticed that the guy wasn't holding me in his telekinesis anymore. I was about to run back to the others but the guy grabbed my wrist. "I'm not done with you yet," The guy said. Hiei took out his sword and rushed at the guy but he just smirked and pushed Hiei back to the others with his telekinesis. "Damnit is there any way to reach that bastard!" Hiei shouted when he got up. "Not any way I can think of," Kurama replied. "There's got to be some way," Kyoko added. "I think I may know a way to reach him," Vera said. "Why didn't you say so sooner!" Hiei shouted. "Because it's only a theory," Vera answered, "But I think if we make him use his telekinesis enough he'll eventually lose energy making him vulnerable." "So your saying I should keep getting thrown back tell he can't do it anymore," Hiei said. "That would be the stupid way to do it," Vera explained. "Then what's the smart way!" Hiei shouted. "I use one of my bombs," Karasu suggested. "He'll just fling it back at us and we'll all get blown up," Vera replied. "Hana can you hold on a little longer?" Kyoko called. "No I can't so hurry up already!" I shouted. "Whatever they plan they can't reach me in time," The guy said to me. "That's what you think," I argued, "I know them better then you and why are you stilling keeping me here I already opened the door with my voice." "The first door," The guy explained, "There's a second door behind it that will only open if you put your hand on the hand indent in the middle of it." "Wait a minute you mean-," I started trying to figure this out. The guy took this as an advantage and grabbed my right hand and put it on the indent while I was still trying to figure it out. "Hey," I said kind of loudly after I just figured out I helped him again. "Thanks for your help now I have no more use of you," The guy said then threw me back to the others with his telekinesis. I crashed into Hiei and we both fell to the ground. Kyoko giggled, "Nice catch Hiei." "Shut up Kyoko!" Hiei shouted. "Ouch that hurt," I said sitting up. "You okay Hana?" Hiei asked clearly worried. "Yeah I'm fine it's just-," I broke off noticing that the guy was holding a black box that he took out from behind the second door. "No don't let him open it," I said but it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

Part 2

The Rise of Darkness

When the guy opened the box all hell broke loose with all the black energy flying from the box. The guy already got engulfed by the energy but we were still okay for now. "If any of this touches us will have dark power beyond our control," Kurama explained. "So in other words will no longer have control of our bodies," I said. "That's one way to put it," Kurama replied. "Well I hope you die quickly after you touch it because I'm getting out of here with Hana," Hiei said. "No were not," I argued, "I know a way to save us all." "Really how?" Vera and Kyoko asked in unison. "Holy repels dark magic so she could erect a holy shield," Karasu answered. "How did you know that I had holy powers?" I demanded. "I tried to kill you numerous times you don't think I don't know your magical skills," Karasu explained. "Well Hana you better hurry with the shield," Kyoko said. I looked up and saw the darkness approach at a rapid speed toward us. "Okay everyone get close to me," I said. Once I knew everyone was close enough I erected the shield. A bright light shielded us and when the darkness tried to reach us the shield just sparked like electricity in the place the darkness touched. The only problem was I had to keep using my spirit energy to mend the shield because the darkness damaged it every time it touched it and I had to prevent it from breaking. "What happens if you touch the shield from the inside?" Vera questioned. "It shocks you so I wouldn't recommend it," I answered my voice sounding strained. "Something wrong Hana?" Hiei asked. "The shield can barely stand the darkness," I answered, "I'm using a lot of my spiritual energy to keep it up." "Hiei even worrying of Hana in the moment of crisis," Kyoko remarked. "Shut up Kyoko," Hiei snapped. All the sudden the dark energy went back to the guy and I deactivated the shield. I almost fell over once I deactivated the shield but Hiei helped steady me. "Thanks," I said once I had balance again. "No problem," Hiei replied. "Don't want to break up the tender moment," Kyoko said, "But I think we should worry more about him." Kyoko was pointing at the guy his eyes were closed and he was absolutely still. "Is he even alive?" Vera asked. "Can't you trace spiritual energy?" Hiei demanded angrily. "Yes but I'm not getting any from him which is highly unusual," Vera explained. "Maybe he's dead," I said hopefully. The guy then opened his eyes and they were glowing red. Vera's eyes widened, "He's a lot stronger than before." "Great," I muttered. The guy noticed us and walked over to us. "Is he asking for a fight," Hiei said ready to take out his sword. I put my hand on his hand that was on the hilt of the blade, "Don't." "Why," Hiei argued. "Are you two done talking?" The guy asked. I looked back over at him he was standing a few feet from us his arms crossed across his chest. "Yes," I answered. Hiei turned to Vera, "He's just standing there why don't we attack him?" "I'll give you two good reasons," Vera replied, "One he seems like he wants to talk to us about something and two he's a lot more powerful than before and we should try to get out of this without a fight." "Fine," Hiei agreed reluctantly, "But at the first sign of trouble I'm going to attack." "Um you're not the same guy as earlier are you?" I asked. "No I'm not," The guy answered, "I was finally free from that box and his soul was so weak I could easily take over his body." "Do you have a name?" Kyoko asked. "Why yes my dear girl," The guy replied earning a glare from Kyoko, "I am Ashi lord of darkness but sadly I'm not at full power." "I think you don't need more power," Vera remarked. "I agree," Karasu said. "Can I kill him now?" Kyoko asked still mad at being called a girl. "Not a good idea Kyoko," I warned. "Anyways," Ashi said ignoring Kyoko's killing comment, "Which one of you opened the door for me?" I decided not to answer and the others also stayed quiet. "So staying quiet are we," Ashi remarked then he raised his voice, "Then I'll get the answer from you with force!" Ashi made two swords out of dark energy and swung at us. I dodged along with the others and I heard Hiei say, "Okay he's asking for it!" I took out my wings and reached for my whip and realized that the guy took it away earlier. "So that means he still has my whip," I thought, "And I know just how to get it back." I jumped at him and shoot some strong fireballs at him. Of course it didn't work but he turned to me and thrusted his dark sword in his right hand at me. I dodged to the left but one thing I didn't thought of was which direction to dodge when he used his right or left hand. This mistake caused me to get a deep cut on my right side and I fell to the ground clutching my side. Ashi loomed over me when he noticed my wings. "Are you a fairy?" He asked. All the sudden Hiei slashed at him, "Get away from her!" Ashi dodged swiftly which prevented him from getting hurt. I tried to stand up but I fell to my knees. "Ugh," I said feeling the pain in my side. Hiei turned to me, "You okay Hana?" "It's just a scratch, "I answered trying to sound convincing. Hiei grabbed the hand that was clutching my side and saw the blood on it. "You call that just a scratch," Hiei said than sighed, "I'll get Kurama to fix it afterwards right now just stay out of the battle." Hiei then left me to help the others fight Ashi. "Stay out of the battle," I muttered to myself, "No way." I looked past Ashi fighting my friends and noticed my whip on the ground. Ashi must have dropped it a little before the fight start. I then stood up and flew quickly past the fight and picked up my whip. I landed once I had picked up my whip. "Fire whip scratches," I said and my whip caught on fire and I whipped the air leaving a fire scratch in the air. I made half a dozen more before I hurled the strips of fire at Ashi. When they hit him he glared at me and moved swiftly toward me for an attack. "You are getting annoying," Ashi said and quickly swung his sword at me. Ashi moved to fast for me to move but Hiei was faster than Ashi and was in front of me blocking Ashi's sword with his own. Ashi then swung the sword in his other hand at Hiei. Hiei somehow managed to grab me and got out of range of the attack with me. "Thanks," I said to Hiei. Hiei turned to me then shouted, "You idiot what were you thinking you could've been killed!" I flinched I always do when Hiei yells at me. "I-I just thought-," I stammered but Hiei cut me off. "No you didn't think!" Hiei shouted, "Your wounded and in no condition to fight!" I knew Hiei was actually worried about me but sometimes his worriness transfers to anger. I turned away from Hiei not wanting to face his anger. Hiei's anger faded when I turned away from him. "Um Hana," Hiei said. "Leave me alone," I said coldly. "Oops," Hiei thought, "I just made her mad." Hiei turned to the others and they were all staring. "What are you staring at!" Hiei shouted, "And where's Ashi!" "Huh wait what?" Vera realized. "It seems he fled," Kurama explained. "Possible," Vera said then closed her eyes in concentration, "Yes he did fled." "Why!" Hiei exclaimed, "We didn't even lay a cut on him." "Maybe he found the answer to his question," Vera answered. "When and how!," Hiei asked. "Maybe after he cut me," I thought , "When he asked if I was a fairy, but why try to kill me?" Thinking about this made me remember my cut that I got from Ashi and I felt the pain from it again. "Ow," I fell to the ground again clutching my side with my right hand. Kyoko and Vera came over to me to see if I was okay. "You okay Hana?" Vera asked. "Maybe not," I answered wincing. "Hana your blood smells good," Kyoko remarked. I leaned away from Kyoko, "No you can't have any." "The aroma's strong too," Kyoko observed, "Did you get hurt in the fight?" "Um yeah," I said. Vera saw my right hand covering my side she moved it gently and saw a deep gash. "Ouch that looks painful," Vera said. "That looks delicious," Kyoko said noticing the blood more than the wound. I shot Vera a worried look and she looked straight at Kyoko, "Kyoko stop scaring Hana." "Sorry," Kyoko apologized, "It's just that I'm a vampire." "Really?" Vera asked suddenly interested with Kyoko being a vampire. "Can we just get my wound bandaged," I said.

Kyoko's Castle

"Ouch," I said wincing. "Well I'm cleaning it you don't want it to get infected do you," Kurama said. "No but it hurts," I complained. Kurama sighed, "Have you ever got hurt before?" I glared at Kurama, "Yes you know how many times Karasu tried to kill me?" "Just settle down and let me finish cleaning your wound," Kurama said. He finished cleaning it and then bandaged it. "Okay its fine just take it easy and it might still sting a bit when you walk," Kurama explained. "Thanks Kurama," I said then stood up and almost fell over. "I did say it might sting," Kurama said. "I'm fine," I said then limped out of the room. Once out of the room I leaned against the wall right by the doorway. "I'm wounded and Hiei hasn't even come to see me," I thought sadly, "Maybe I shouldn't have spoken too harshly to him at that place." "Hana sure looks depressed," Vera thought spying on me from a distance, "That's probably because of that fight with Hiei which means I got to get them together." Vera rushed off to find Hiei and found him outside in a tree. "There you are Hiei," Vera said happily. "What do you want?" Hiei asked. "I want you to apologize to Hana," Vera answered. Hiei nearly fell out of the tree at this statement, "What!" "I'm serious," Vera said. "No way!" Hiei yelled. "Why not?" Vera asked. "Because she's mad at me," Hiei answered. "So you're scared of Hana's anger," Vera realized, "I'll go talk to her and see if she really is mad." "Vera stay out of this!" Hiei shouted. "Sorry too late," Vera apologized then ran off.

"Hana!" Vera said appearing in front of me. "Whoa Vera don't startle me," I said jerking backwards. "Oh sorry I forgot about your wound," Vera apologized, "Does it still hurt?" "A little," I answered. "Okay that's good then let's go to the hot springs," Vera said grabbing me and dragging me to the hot springs. "But what about my wound," I argued. "Just keep the bandages on and put a new one on after we get out of the hot springs," Vera explained. When we got to the changing room we saw Kyoko with a towel wrapped around her. "Oh you two were going to hot springs too," Kyoko said, "If I knew that I would have asked you two to join me." "Actually Vera just said lets go to the hot springs and dragged me here," I explained, "But sense I'm here I might as well join you." "The hot spring doesn't seem to help relax me," I thought to myself while sitting in the water. "So Hana," Vera started, "You like Hiei right?" "Um," I started, "Well yes." "You two make such a cute couple," Vera said. "It's like two Kyoko's are here," I thought. "Besides," I said sadly, "I haven't seen Hiei since he yelled at me." "Ugh that jerk," Kyoko said angrily, "I should beat him up." "So I was right," Vera thought, "Hana's not mad she's upset." "I don't think beating him up will help Kyoko," I stated. "I think he deserves a beating anyways," Kyoko remarked. "It'll smooth out," Vera spoke, "I'm positive." I looked at Vera's face and she was smiling brightly. I knew she was trying to make me feel better but it didn't help. "Well I think this is enough for me," I said standing up, "My wound is starting to hurt." I walked into the changing room and changed back into my normal clothes. I walked back to the room Kurama bandaged my wound in and saw that the roll of bandages was still there. I unwrapped the one I wore in the hot spring and started wrapping a new bandage on me. I was having a little trouble putting the bandage on me and started having a little more trouble. "Need help?" A voice said behind me. I looked behind me and saw Hiei standing in the doorway. "Uh sure," I answered. Hiei finished wrapping the bandage for me and after he finished I spoke, "Hiei." "I'm sorry I yelled at you," Hiei apologized. I smiled, "I'll only forgive you if I get back at you." "Get back at me?" Hiei asked. I turned to him and slapped him, "There I feel much better." "What was that for!" Hiei shouted. "Shout at me again and I'll have to slap you again," I said. "Sorry," Hiei muttered, "But you didn't have to slap me." "Well if you apologized sooner ," I explained, "I might have not slap you." "The reason I didn't apologized sooner was because I was afraid of your anger," Hiei argued. "My anger?" I said confused then I smiled and started to laugh. "What now?" Hiei asked. "Seriously," I said giggling, "My anger isn't even as bad as yours." "Then what's with the slap," Hiei continued. "That's physical violence not anger," I explained. Hiei just shook his head, "That doesn't even make sense." "Well I'm glad you apologized," I said, "Well see ya." I walked out of the room and went back to my room.

"Yes," Vera cheered spying on me and Hiei, "There back together!" "I don't think you really helped at all," Kyoko said sitting on the ground by her. "That's true I was going to tell Hiei she wasn't mad," Vera explained, "But he apologized before I could tell him." "Maybe he apologized to prevent you from telling him to apologize," Kyoko said. "Maybe," Vera said, "It definitely fits Hiei to be like that." "Well it's getting late," Kyoko said standing up, "You should get some sleep." "Sure I need to check something first though," Vera said. Vera then went to the roof of the highest part of the castle. "It looks so calm tonight," Vera thought, "Is Ashi still planning on what to do next." Vera closed her eyes and concentrated on tracing spiritual energy. She sensed energy behind her and spun around and held a kunai knife up to the intruder's neck. "Oh sorry I thought you were Ashi," Vera said withdrawing her kunai knife, "You're lucky I stopped instead of just going through your neck." "That was kind of scary," Karasu said. "Well don't sneak up on me while I'm tracing spirit energy," Vera explained. "Your looking for that guy aren't you?" Karasu asked. "Yeah but I'm not having any luck," Vera answered, "And everything seems so calm." "Are you sure he's up to something," Karasu suggested. "Why else would he be sealed away," Vera said, "And he did mention about not being at full power." "What does he need to do to be at full power," Karasu said, "Could it be that-." Karasu broke off and glanced behind him at a sound he heard and Vera looked also. I was standing a little ways from them not expecting them to be up here at all. "Huh Hana, what are you doing up here?"Vera asked. I didn't want to answer that question and instead clutched the two stone tablets closer to me. "Hana what are you holding?" Vera asked noticing the stone tablets I was holding. My face showed alarm and then I held the stone tablets over the edge of the roof. Vera noticed what I was going to do and rushed over and took the stone tablets from me. "What are you trying to break here Hana," Vera said, "Is it something important about Ashi." I didn't answer I just flew quickly back into the castle. "What did you get?" Karasu asked. "I don't know," Vera answered then looked at the tablets. "I can't even read the language these tablets are in," Vera explained. "Me neither," Karasu said looking over Vera's shoulder. "Well I know someone who can," Vera said.

"Kurama!" Vera called rushing over to him. "What is it?" Kurama asked. "This is important," Vera explained, "Hana had these stone tablets and I can't read it." Kurama looked over the stone tablets and then looked back at Vera. "This is ancient fairy writing," Kurama explained. "Ancient fairy writing?" Vera said confused. "I can translate these tonight and tell you what they say tomorrow," Kurama said. "Ah," I said behind Vera. Vera turned around and saw me standing there with both my hands over my mouth. "Did I hear that right," I thought, "Did Kurama say translate?" Vera glared at me and then walked up to me. "Kurama said ancient fairy writing," Vera started coldly, "Why were you hiding these tablets?" "Vera it's just-," I tried to explained but Vera interrupted. "You try to destroy them!" Vera shouted, "Those tablets have something to do with Ashi don't they?" I shrank back at Vera's anger unable to answer her question which didn't help her anger. "Answer me Hana!" Vera demanded grabbing my arm. Then Hiei was suddenly there his hand on Vera's arm, "Leave her alone Vera." Vera was going to glare at Hiei but he gave her a colder look and she thought better of it. "Fine," Vera said coldly letting go of my arm and turning away from us. I felt relieved when Vera turned away from me but I still was shaking a bit after her outburst. Hiei but his hand on my shoulder, "You okay Hana?" I looked at him and hugged him unexpectantly calming down a bit more when I was closer to him. Hiei sighed with a smile, "I'll take that as a yes." 'This is all very touching," Vera said, "But I want a private word with Kurama." "Okay," Hiei said, "Hana you can let go of me now." I didn't respond or move away from Hiei at all. "Hana?" Hiei asked a little worried then he moved my head so I was facing him. Apparently I fell asleep while hugging Hiei. "You fall asleep in the weirdest positions," Hiei remarked then picked me up and carried me back to my room. After Hiei left Vera turned to Kurama, "Can you still translate those?" "Sure," Kurama said, "And maybe you should apologize to Hana tomorrow." "Well to be honest," Vera started, "I do feel a little bad for yelling at Hana." "Well see you tomorrow," Vera said and walked back to her room.

I woke up in the morning in my bed and looked around. "Hmm Hiei's not by my doorway like usual," I thought, "Oh well more time to myself." I walked to the window and looked outside which seemed pretty calm. "Hello Shade," said a voice behind me and I turned around in time to see Ashi reaching a hand to me.

A little before I woke up Kurama called everyone except me for a meeting. "What is it Kurama?" Hiei asked, "I don't feel comfortable leaving Hana alone this long with Ashi still around so make it quick." "You translated those two stone tablets didn't you," Vera said breathlessly. "Yes I did," Kurama answered. Kyoko looked confused, "What stone tablets?" "There were these two stone tablets with ancient fairy writing that Hana had," Karasu explained, "They might give us an idea what Ashi will be up to next." "Just tell us what they say Kurama," Hiei said angrily. "And he loses his temper," Vera muttered. "Well the first one just talks about the seal on the door that Ashi's spirit was in," Kurama explained, "It also tells how to open it." "Like we already didn't know that," Hiei muttered angrily. "The second tablet was strange, "Kurama said, "It's last sentences looked different then the other's probably to prevent anyone else from reading it." "So you couldn't translate the entire second one," Vera said her spirits sinking. "No I figured out that it was written backwards," Kurama answered, "The second tablet is about an old fairy legend." "Tell us the legend," Vera demanded. "A legend huh," Karasu said to himself, "Hana sure kept a lot of secrets to herself." "Hana never mentioned a legend from her race," Kyoko said thinking back to some times with Hana. Even Hiei looked slightly interested, "Hana is hiding something from me?" "I'm sure your hiding a lot of things from her," Kyoko retorted. "Shut up Kyoko!" Hiei shouted. "Shush you two," Vera said sternly, "I want to hear the legend." Everyone turned their attention to Kurama waiting for him to start the legend. Kurama cleared his throat and started, "Long ago Ashi the evil lord of darkness fell in love with a woman named Shade. Shade agreed to marry him and became the empress of darkness. Soon after Shade and Ashi started fighting over there power of darkness hoping to gain more power to rule the human and demon world. The fairies decided to stop them before they got a hold of more darkness. So the fairy queen made two special boxes to seal the spirits of Shade and Ashi and took two of her best guards with her. She sealed Ashi's spirit but Shade destroyed the box she was suppose to be sealed in. The queen couldn't make another box and instead sealed the spirit of Shade inside herself. The queen made the seal strong enough to prevent shade's spirit from taking over her body. The queen then explained that when she dies the spirit of Shade will be able to break free and to prevent this she passed the seal to her daughter. Ever since the seal has always been passed down to the next queen." "Why pass down through females why not the males?" Vera asked. "Probably because Shade's also female," Kurama answered, "But that's not the point Ashi wants Shade's power so where is the seal of Shade." Hiei immediately got the answer, "Hana." "Yes Hana holds the seal of Shade," Kurama said. All the sudden they heard a scream from the direction of my room. "Hana ," Hiei said then rushed off to my room. The others glanced at each other and then quickly followed Hiei.

Once everyone got to my room Ashi already had a tight hold on me with one hand while his other hand was covering my mouth to prevent me from screaming again. "Ashi," Hiei said angrily, "Let Hana ago." "I was hoping to get away before you got here," Ashi said, "If only she didn't scream." "I'm not letting you leave here alive," Hiei said taking out his sword. "Hiei don't you think you should think of a plan instead of just using violence," Vera suggested. Hiei shot a glare at Vera and she sighed, "Never mind." "Argh!" Ashi yelled with pain and frustration. Everyone turned back to Ashi and it turns out I bit the hand that was over my mouth. Ashi managed to get his hand away from my mouth and some blood was coming from my bite mark. Kyoko inhaled sharply and walked slowly toward Ashi but Kurama grabbed her. "No Kyoko not a good idea," Kurama said. "But it smells so good," Kyoko complained. "Kyoko you can eat later," I said, "Right now can someone get me out of this guys grasp!" "Hiei I'll take care of this," Vera said then took out two kunai knifes, "This'll be easy." Vera moved quickly getting behind Ashi and put her kunai knifes on his arms. "All I have to do is push and you'll lose both your arms," Vera said. Ashi smirked then the next thing Vera knew her kunai knifes were up to my neck. Vera stopped her attack abruptly and Ashi used this opportunity to push Vera away from him. Vera landed on the floor back with the group but got up right away. "That's fighting dirty!" Vera shouted. "How dare you use Hana as a human shield," Hiei said angrily then got his sword ready, "I'm going to kill you." "You try to cut me and you'll just end up hurting her," Ashi said holding me in front of him like a shield. "I should try that," Karasu said quietly to himself. But Hiei heard and glared at him looking like he would kill him instead of Ashi. "Uh just kidding," Karasu said. Hiei turned back to Ashi who was still using me as shield and Hiei seemed like he was wondering where to strike at Ashi. "Are you sure you want to try hurting me," Ashi said smirking like he was winning. Hiei hesitated then slowly put his sword back into its sheath. I gasped inwardly and turned my head away. "Hiei, I don't believe you," Kyoko said sternly. "What are you getting mad at me for!" Hiei argued. While Hiei was starting to argue with Kyoko and Ashi used this opportunity to get out of there with me. But Hiei managed to saw Ashi about to leave and went after him. Ashi stopped in the shadowy part of the room and turned in Hiei's direction. "Too late," Ashi said starting to sink into the shadows. Hiei wasn't about to give up just yet he kept rushing toward Ashi when I finally noticed he didn't have his sword drawn. "Why doesn't he have his sword drawn?" I thought. "Is he just rushing in blindly or is this actually a plan?" Vera asked. "I can't risk hurting Hana," Hiei thought, "But if I can just pull Hana away from him." "You think you could reach me in time," Ashi said. "Hiei," I thought then I reached my hand toward him. "Good work Hana," Hiei said then grabbed my hand and pulled. I don't know what happened next because I lost consciousness.

I opened my eyes to find myself back in my bed feeling strange. "Was that all just a dream," I thought. I looked down at my hands and noticed I could see through them and they were glowing with a blue tinge. I screamed again which made everyone come into my room. "You okay Hana?" Hiei asked. "What's happened to me?" I demanded. "Well Hiei pulled you away from Ashi when he was in the middle of teleportation and that caused a particle conversion that made your soul separate from your body," Kurama explained. "So Ashi has my body," I realized. "Yep," Vera answered. "This is not good," I stated freaking out. "Hana calm down and answer this question carefully," Kurama said trying to get answers, "Did you know you had the seal of Shade?" "Yeah I knew that it was going to be passed on to me for as long as I can remember," I explained. "So is the seal in the soul or the body because if it's in the body were doomed," Kurama stated. "That I don't know," I answered, "All I know is the seal is passed through the females." "Of the royal family," Vera finished. "We just need to know what to do from here," Kurama said thinking. "Hey Hana can you do anything cool while you're in a spirit form?" Kyoko asked. "Well I can do this," Hana said the went through the wall. "Whoa," Kyoko said amazed. "I can also do this," Hana said suddenly behind Kyoko. Kyoko turned around rapidly to see a little blue ball floating in front of her. "Hana you just gave me a great idea," Kurama said.

"What if he needs the soul also," I said nervously. "Hana let's not think about that this will work out fine," Kurama said then added to quiet for Hana to hear, "I hope." While everyone went into Ashi's base Hiei stopped me from following them. "Hana there's one thing I want to tell you," Hiei said, "If he see's you and try's to capture you I have a plan to prevent that." I smiled and thought, "Hiei worries about me a lot." "What's the plan?" I asked. "Hana hurry up," Kyoko persisted preventing Hiei from answering. Hiei and I glanced at each other then we caught up with the others. "I'll go on ahead and see if he just needs the body," I said. "Good look and be careful he doesn't spot you," Vera encouraged. I turned into a little ball of blue light and flew to the top of castle going through any obstacle in my way. When I got to the top I saw Ashi pacing the room angrily in front of my body which was chained to the wall. I hid behind a pillar before he could notice me and peeked around the edge. "Great," Ashi muttered, "How am I supposed to release Shade if all I have is the body?" "So he needs the soul too," I thought, "That's good." All the sudden Ashi turned in my direction and I quickly hid behind the pillar. After nothing happened for a while I looked again and didn't see Ashi anywhere. "So you decided to come to me instead," A voice said behind me and I turned around. Ashi was right there and he reached out and grabbed me (and when I'm in a glowing ball form I can be held and can't go through them). I did the only thing I could do I turned into my spirit form that makes me look like a ghostly figure of myself and went through his hand. "You think it's that easy to get away," Ashi said. I just flew down through the floors and popped up in front of my friends from the ceiling. Vera jerked when she noticed me, "Don't pop out of nowhere like that!" Hiei was more worried about the look on my face, "What's wrong Hana?" "He needs the soul and the body," I explained, "And he saw me and is chasing me." "Hana turn into your little ball form," Hiei demanded. "Why?" I asked. "Just do it," Hiei said sharply. I did it then Hiei grabbed me and ran back the way the group came. "Hiei wait," Kyoko called, "That's the way we came!" While Hiei was running he explained, "This is all part of the plan we need to put as much distance between me and Ashi as possible." "So we're going to the entrance?" I asked. "Nope," Hiei answered taking a sharp turn left. I looked in front of Hiei and there was a wall. "Hiei this is a dead end," I said about to panic. "This is going pretty smooth," Hiei said, "I wonder if Ashi figured out my plan." "What is your full plan?" I asked. Hiei didn't answer he just took me close to him before I noticed what he was doing. "Wait Hiei don't," I said but it was too late Hiei pushed me into his chest.

I could sense someone behind me and my first instinct was to take out my sword and turn and slash. Wait sword when did I have that weapon? I turned and slashed at Ashi who was holding a blue ball. Ashi simply dodged and teleported away. "Wait Ashi was holding a soul," I thought, "How do I see him holding me?" Then I remembered the sword I was holding and I looked down at myself. I screamed for the third time that day and the others came rushing over. "Hana I heard you scream are you okay?" Kyoko said. Kyoko noticed that only Hiei was there and I was nowhere to be seen. "Um Hiei where's Hana?" Kyoko asked. "I'm not happy with Hiei right now," I answered angrily talking with Hiei's body but still sounding like myself. Kyoko looked around, "Hana if you pop out of a wall and scare me I'll kill you." "You idiot," I shouted turning around, "I'm right here in Hiei's body!" Kyoko stumbled back into Vera and they both fell over. "H-h-hiei has Hana's voice," Kyoko stuttered. "Oh I see," Kurama realized, "Hiei put Hana's soul into his body." "Then what happened to Hiei?" Vera asked getting up with Kyoko. "Ashi took him thinking he was me," I said with my arms crossed over my chest. "This is getting really interesting," Karasu said, "I wonder if he put Hiei's soul in your body." "That is definitely not a comforting thought!" I shouted at Karasu. "Did Hiei's anger transfer to you," Kyoko questioned, "Because if it did this will be an interesting outcome." "I'm going to where Ashi is right now!" I shouted rushing down the corridor. Vera shrugged, "Guess we better follow we don't want Ashi to have the seal of Shade."

I stormed into the room breaking the door behind me the others were following me. "Ah good I was waiting for you," Ashi said standing up from his chair. I walked past him ignoring him and went straight to Hiei who was floating by my body in his spirit form. "You stupid idiot!" I shouted, "I would hit you if my hand didn't go through you!" "Listen Hana-," Hiei started. "I will not listen!" I continued, "I'm a girl in a boy's body!" "Your just overreacting," Hiei said trying to calm me down. "Oops," Kyoko said, "He shouldn't have said that." I trembled with anger then I swung my hand and slapped Hiei on the cheek. I felt like I got slapped myself and put my hand to my cheek. "What just happened?" Vera asked. "Hana can hit Hiei because apparently the soul and body have a connection," Kurama explained, "So when Hana hit him she'll feel like she got slapped also." "I'm really sorry Hana," Hiei apologized. I felt like crying and was holding back the tears. "Please don't cry with my body," Hiei pleaded. I turned away from him and walked back to the group ignoring him. "Can you guys just listen to me," Ashi said tired of being ignored. "Not now!" Vera snapped. "You actually should listen to this," Hiei said. "Fine what?" I asked not really caring what Ashi had to say. "You should care more about this situation," Ashi started, "Once Hiei put your soul in his body it can be reversed by trying to put Hiei back." "What!" I shouted then turned to Hiei, "Hiei!" "I'm not done yet," Ashi said bringing my attention back to him. "If I put him into your body it would have been impossible to bring things back to normal but since I figured out it wasn't your soul it's possible to bring things back to normal." "Possible huh," I said thoughtfully, "Do you know anything Kurama?" "I would need to research it first," Kurama answered. "Hiei you stupid idiot," Kyoko shouted, "I should hit you for not thinking about consequences you put Hana through!" Hiei replied calmly, "You hit me and you'll hurt Hana and I'll never forgive you." I glanced in Hiei's direction at this comment. "You wouldn't be able to hit him anyways," Kurama spoke. I looked away and wondered if anyone else might know something about getting me out of Hiei's body. "Ashi do you know anything?" I asked. "Nope," Ashi answered, "I'm just going to sit here and let you do all the work." "Ashi!" I started mad. "Hana let's just go back and start thinking of a plan," Hiei said putting his hand on my shoulder. I wacked the hand on my shoulder away ignoring the pain I felt, "Don't touch me." "Oops she's doing her icy voice," Hiei thought, "She's really pissed off now."

We went back to Kyoko's castle for research and Kurama immediately got started on it. Vera was also in the library absorbed in thought. I didn't know what to do since I was in Hiei's body so I decided to sit on the window sill Hiei style. Hiei kept trying to talk to me on the way back but I was too mad at him to forgive him. Hiei appeared in front of me a moment later while I was staring blankly at the sky. "Hana-," he started. I glared at him, "What part of leave me alone don't you understand." "Hana listen," Hiei said sounding desperate. "No," I said angrily turning away from him. "Fine," Hiei said sounding bitter, "If you're going to act like this I don't think we should be together anymore." Hiei left and I felt terrible for what I did. I started to think this whole day through and surprisingly it wasn't Hiei's fault that it ended up like this. He didn't know this couldn't be reversed the way he thought and I was so stressed out I didn't think this through properly. "Well he could have told me the full plan," I muttered bitterly to myself trying to think of a way to be mad at him. It didn't work and I felt upset for being mad at him. I got up and went to find Hiei and I found him sitting up in a tree. "Hiei?" I called. "What," he replied bitterly. "I thought about everything that happened earlier and I'm sorry," I explained, "I was blaming you for all this but truthfully you didn't know it would turn out like this." Hiei was silent and didn't move after what I said so I turned around and left. But as soon as I started to move back to the castle I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked behind me. "Apology accepted," Hiei replied. I smiled and hugged Hiei but we broke apart pretty quickly. "Um this is kind of awkward," I said. "Yeah it's kind of weird to hug myself," Hiei agreed. "How about holding hands on the way back to the castle," I suggested, "Or is that still to awkward?" "It's fine," Hiei said, "Just as long as the others don't see us holding hands together." We took each other's hand and continued back slowly. "Even though this is my hand," Hiei thought, "It feels like Hana's hand." When we got back we took our hands apart and then Vera suddenly appeared. "Hey you two back together good follow me," Vera said then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the library with Hiei following close behind. "Did you find something Kurama?" I asked. "Nope she did," Kurama answered then pointed to Vera. I made a face, "Why didn't you just tell us when you ran into us?" "Because I want to only explain this once," Vera answered then began, "To earn money I did jobs for people like fighting demons searching for a plant in demon infested areas. Well I was looking for a cure for this man's wife and I was searching through the mountains when I found a castle made of ice. I was curious so I went in and found a spacey empty throne room with a pool of water in front of the throne. Right by the pool was a bottle that looked like it was meant to be filled by the pool so I filled it. When I filled it I felt like I should take this back as the cure and returned to the man. It worked and I received my pay but that castle was pretty strange it was like I was meant to see it." "Hmm do you think we should look for it Kurama?" I asked. "It's the only thing we can do now," Kurama answered, "Lead the way Vera." Vera jumped at this and Hiei grew suspicious. "What was that for!" Hiei growled. "Um I kind of found it by accident," Vera replied honestly. I palm slapped my face feeling no need to freak out since I already freaked out to much that day. "I didn't expect that reaction," Kyoko remarked. "That's because I already freaked out too much," I explained. "Vera," Hiei started not sounding happy. "Hiei you don't have to yell at her for not knowing," I said calmly. "How are you so calm," Hiei argued, "I thought you didn't like being in my body." "Do you want me to be mad at you again," I shot back. "Why would you be mad at me?" Hiei asked still angry. "I don't like it when you yell at me," I answered. "Okay okay sorry," Hiei muttered. "Ah," Kyoko cooed, "Hana has Hiei wrapped around her finger." "Shut up Kyoko!" Hiei shouted. "This is no time to argue people can we just go and search for this place," Hana said.

"Found it yet Hana?" Kyoko asked. "No," I answered from the tree I was in, "I'm not even use to using this third eye in fact it's my first time using it.""You need help Hana?" Hiei asked slightly worried. "It's okay I'm fine I got this," I replied. "It took me awhile to get used to it at least let me give you some pointers." "I found it," I said opening my eyes, "I didn't exactly saw it but I could sense the power from it it's deep in the mountains lets go." Hiei looked shocked and Kyoko giggled, "The third eye must be more compatible for girls." Hiei glared at Kyoko, "Kyoko-." "Hiei now's not the time for arguments," I said not wanting to waste time. Hiei decided to listen to me and turned away from Kyoko. "You can't hurt anyone in that form anyway midget," Karasu added. "That's it I'm killing him when I get my body back!" Hiei shouted angrily. I sighed and shook my head and turned around to see Hiei arguing with Karasu. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me stunned since I'm a person who doesn't shout when I'm mad. "I want to get out of this body as soon as possible," I said more calmly but my voice was still icy, "Got it." Hiei and Karasu were the ones in particular to nod. "Okay then let's go," I said then turned around completely.

"Are we there yet I'm tired," Vera complained. It was sunset but I wasn't about to rest yet. "Well I don't want to make camp yet," I explained. "Look!" Kyoko exclaimed. We all looked and saw a castle of ice nestled between two mountains and the sun making it glitter. "It looks very pretty," I commented. "And it's not too far either," Hiei finished. We made it as quickly as we could to the castle walked in. We were in an empty throne room and everyone was quiet tell Vera spoke. "So where the pool with the pitcher next to it?" Vera questioned out loud. "It's only there if needed," A female voice said. We looked toward the throne and saw a young woman with crystal blue clothing. She sat down and spoke, "Welcome to the ice castle of healing." "Of healing?" Vera asked confused. "Ah I remember," The girl said, "I gave you that cure." "Why is there a castle like this in the middle of the forest?" Kurama asked. "It's only shown to the people in the greatest need of finding a cure," The girl said, "Also my name is Aisu I'm the queen of this castle." "But you look so young?" Kyoko commented. "So what do you need me for?" Aisu asked ignoring Kyoko. "Well-," I started stepping forward. She looked sharply in my direction then her eyes sparkled. "Hiei!" Aisu shouted gleefully and glomped me. I glared at Hiei, "Hiei-." "I don't know her I swear," Hiei said. Aisu looked at the spirit form of Hiei then back it me, "Why do you two look the same?" "Cause Hiei pushed my spirit in his body and Hiei is now a spirit," I explained. "Oh," Aisu said letting go of me, "That's too bad I wanted to hug Hiei so bad." "How do you know him anyways?" I asked. "My ice bird told me about him," Aisu said holding a bird that looked like a dove. "Oh it's so cute," Vera cooed. All of us gave her a weird look not expecting her ever to say something like that. "Um sorry," Vera apologized confused. "Well anyways," I said, "Can you get Hiei back in his body and me out of his?" "Of course on one condition," Aisu answered. "What?" Hiei asked irritated. "I get to hug you," Aisu said sounding very happy. "Didn't you already hugged him?" I asked. "Technically I hugged you so that doesn't count," Aisu explained. "Fine just get me out of this body," I agreed getting annoyed. "I wonder what Hana thinks of Aisu?" Kyoko whispered to Kurama. "I heard that," I said loudly. "I'll be happier when she's no longer in Hiei's body," Kyoko said to Kurama. "Okay you two come up here," Aisu ordered. Hiei and I walked up and stood in front of her. "Close your eyes," Aisu said than raised her hands up in the air than a glow surrounded me and Hiei. "Okay done," Aisu said sounding normal. I opened my eyes and looked down on my spirit body. "Yes!" I cheered and started to fly around the room. Hiei was backing away from Aisu, "Aisu don't I'll protect myself." "Hug," Aisu said glomping Hiei. "Gah," Hiei said falling over, "I'm not afraid to hurt a woman!" I smiled to myself, "Already acting like himself." "Bye," Aisu called to us while we were walking away from the castle, "Feel free to come back whenever there is problem." I groaned inwardly, "She just wants to see Hiei." "Jealous?" Kyoko asked teasingly. "Kyoko not now," I snapped back. "Okay okay sorry," Kyoko apologized.

We made it back to Kyoko's castle the next day. "So what now?" I asked Kurama. "Well the obvious part is for you to not get caught," Kurama answered. "Like I would let that happen," Hiei replied. I sighed, "I barely remember how this just started with losing my voice." "I need more time to think of a plan," Kurama explained, "You two rest I'll have one by tomorrow." I went back to my room and stood floating for a moment "I don't feel tired," I thought looking at my bed, "So where's Hiei?" I found Hiei sitting on a window sill so I flew through the wall and popped up in front of him. "Hi," I said happily. Hiei took his feet of the window sill to give me some room to sit next to him. "Um Hiei-," I started while sitting down next to him. "Hana there's-," Hiei started at the same time I spoke. We stopped and stared at each other for a moment. "You can start," I said. "No no it's fine you can start," Hiei said. "Well um," I started, "When I was in your body I overreacted a lot but that was because-." I broke off and Hiei stared at me for a moment before finishing for me, "You were afraid of being stuck there forever right?" I glanced at Hiei and looked away, "You read my mind didn't you?" "No I was just with you long enough to know you well," Hiei answered. I sighed, "Yeah your guess was right." "I already know I was right," Hiei said, "Besides if you were stuck in my body I would go in yours and I know it would be kind of weird but we could still be together just in opposite bodies." "What Hiei said is actually really weird but," I thought, "He would risk all that just to stay with me." I looked up at Hiei and we both unknowingly started to lean our faces closer to each other. "You should save your first kiss for when Hana gets her body back," Vera said behind us. "How long have you been standing there," Hiei said angrily jumping off the windowsill, "Also how do you know we never kissed?" "Kyoko told me," Vera answered. I just sat there smiling to myself watching the two fighting kind of reminding me of Kyoko and Hiei. "Next time just mind your own business," Hiei said angrily. "I'm just telling you that if you kiss Hana," Vera argued, "You should do it when you can actually touch her." "Okay please stop arguing about this," I said feeling embarrassed about hearing them talking about Hiei about to kiss me. "Still how come you never had your first kiss?" Vera asked. "It's just that-," I trailed off not even sure why we haven't kissed either. "Don't know either huh," Vera realized, "Do you need tips?" "No no and no!" Hiei shouted at Vera. "Why do you always lose your temper when I'm just trying to help?" Vera asked. "He's not really someone who asks for help," I answered. "Vera please just leave," Hiei said calmer, "Before I lose my temper again if you make another remark." "Fine fine just don't kiss," Vera said her voice having a light tease in it. Hiei gave Vera a glare after that remark as she left. "You shouldn't let it get to you so easily Hiei," I said after she left. "I know," Hiei grumbled. Seeing that he was still upset I floated right next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek that he somehow felt. Hiei glanced at me surprised and I looked away slightly blushing. "What did I say about the first kiss," Vera said from down the hallway. Hiei rushed down the hallway toward her but she already started running. "Vera get back here!" Hiei shouted. I just shook my head and went back to my room.

The next day Kurama had a plan and the group went back to Ashi's base. I was following the others down the corridor than Hiei stood in front of me stopping me. "What is it Hiei?" I asked. "Hana I was just thinking that if none of us make it out of this alive," Hiei explained, "I just wanted you to know that um-." "Hiei?" I asked after he paused. After a moments silence he suddenly embraced me and even though I was still in spirit form he could somehow touch me. I didn't know what to say or think since I was confused by his behavior and stunned by the sudden hug. "I love you," Hiei finally said. My eyes widened even though I knew Hiei loved me he never actually confessed that he loved me. "How romantic," Vera giggled. Hiei twitched and turned on her in rage, "Vera!" I smiled knowing Hiei would lose his temper and it made me happy to know he still acted like himself. "We should stop wasting time," Kurama explained trying to prevent a fight, "Also Hana were almost to the main room so you should stay behind." I nodded knowing what to do and Hiei glanced back at me slightly worried before he continued on with the group.

The group entered the room and Ashi walked over to them. "So where's Hana?" Ashi asked. "You think we would bring her here with us," Hiei challenged. Ashi sighed, "So you think you could just burst here and try and steal her body back. Well too bad the only way to get it is through me." They looked past Ashi to see my body lying on a stone table with a magic circle around it my whip was also wound around my right arm. Ashi noticed the group looking at it, "Looking for a way to get it?" Meanwhile I flew through the ceiling and looked around the room and saw my friends distracting Ashi just like we planned. I hid behind the nearest pillar and glanced from behind and noticed Ashi was still distracted with my friends. I flew to my body and hovered above it for a moment. Did I really look this pretty with my hair down? "I should probably wear my hair down more often," I thought. "Would you stop staring at yourself and get in your body," Hiei's irritated voice spoke in my head. I was a little surprised when I heard Hiei tell I remembered he was telepathic. I let out a silent sigh after Hiei telepathically communicated with me but I turned into my little ball form and flew into my body. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up slowly so I didn't make a noise. I looked around and saw Ashi still preoccupied with the others. I took out my wings silently and flew behind Ashi I gripped my whip a little tighter and swung. Ashi turned around swiftly and grabbed my whip before it hit him. "Well well," Ashi started, "Looks like someone is back to normal." I tugged my whip out of his hand and flew swiftly backwards from him tell the pillar stopped me from moving back more. Hiei tried to stop Ashi from getting me but there was something like an invisible barrier blocking the others from trying to get to Ashi. Ashi took some steps toward me while I looked for an exit. Seeing a window which was completely opened I flew toward it but got pushed back by an invisible barrier. "Is this telekinesis?" I asked myself out loud. "Good job little fairy," Ashi said behind me, "I was able to control my hosts body telekinesis." Ashi grabbed my left wrist and I got ready to swing my whip which was in my right hand but Ashi shot some magic into me. The magic forced my wings back in and made me go limp and unable to move. Hiei now took out his sword and was trying to cut through the telekinesis. "It's no use Hiei," Vera said. "You already giving up!" Hiei shouted at her. "I'll help," Karasu offered. "Me too," Kyoko chimed in. "So you're going to bother trying?" Kurama asked already knowing the answer. "Yes," All three answered in unison. Ashi just ignored the group and took me back to the stone table and laid me back on there. I started to gain my movement once he put me on the table but he chained my arms and legs to the table to prevent me from getting away. "Let me go," I said trying to get out of the chains. "This won't be long," Ashi said, "Soon you'll be free Shade." "Okay Kyoko and Karasu," Hiei spoke, "Maybe if we hit his telekinesis at the same time we might be able to break in." "That's pretty smart Hiei," Kyoko commented. Karasu put one hand on Kyoko's shoulder and the other on Hiei's. "I can't throw a bomb because I could blow us all up," Karasu explained, "But my spiritual power may boost your attack." "Thanks ," Hiei said. "Now!" Kyoko called and Hiei slashed at the telekinesis with Kyoko at the same time. Hiei saw that his sword was actually penetrating the telekinesis and Kyoko's sword also was penetrating it. Ashi turned sharply in their direction and held up his hand strengthening the telekinesis. This pushed Kyoko's and Hiei's swords out and were pushed into Karasu. "Dammnit," Hiei said getting up. "That would've worked if he didn't strengthen it," Vera said. "Not helping Vera!" Hiei shouted. Ashi put his hand on the magic circle and it started glowing. Sections of the circle started moving like aligning itself like a lock opening. "I think were too late," Kyoko spoke. That was the last thing I heard before I lost conscious. The group watched silently as the magic circle's glowing ceased and Ashi slowly stood up. "You're a fool Ashi," A voice said sounding like mine but colder. All the sudden the chains and cuffs on my (or Shade's) arms and legs shattered. Shade sat up and gave Ashi some sort of equal stare before speaking, "You should know that chains and cuffs aren't going to work." "That was meant only to keep Hana on the table to set you free," Ashi explained, "Now I can be at full power." Shade sighed, "Still after my dark power." Shade lifted her arm dark light surrounded the hand Ashi caught the movement and immobilized Shade with his telekinesis. "Like the new power I have," Ashi said, "I was able to control my host's power." Shade smirked, "You really are an idiot Ashi." Shade opened her mouth and sound waves came out destroying the telekinesis. Ashi stood speechless while Shade jumped from the table. "Hey the telekinesis shield is gone," Karasu said checking the spot in front of him. "Shade probably destroyed it with her power," Vera observed. Shade looked away from Ashi toward my group of friends. "Well if it isn't Hana's friends," Shade greeted, "Nice to meet you." "Well Shade's pretty polite," Kyoko remarked impressed. Ashi noticing Shade's attention drawn away from him started to creep up on her. But Shade noticed the movement and turned around swiftly kicking Ashi in the side of the head. Shade then threw a whole bunch of dark energy balls at Ashi who was staggering from the kick. The energy balls knocked Ashi into the wall and he fell to the ground after the impact. Ashi struggled to get up but Shade stalked over and put her foot on his back and pushed down to keep him down. "Ashi you really are a fool," Shade said, "How many times do I have to tell you that you'll never beat me?" "Well anyways," Shade said turning to the others, "You may be Hana's friends but since I just got free and after I take Ashi's dark power I'm going to need some practice." "Your going to kill us?" Vera asked. "Yep slowly," Shade answered, "So I can have a little bit of fun and a fight." "Maybe we should leave," Vera said softly just about to go out the door. Hiei grabbed Vera, "Your not going anywhere." "Why do you actually have a plan?" Vera questioned. "Quiet over there," Shade snapped, "I need silence if I'm to get Ashi's dark power." Vera slowly back away from the group to the doorway but Shade caught the movement and shot a dark electricity bolt at the doorway. Immediately a dark electric shield sprang up and Vera jumped back from the door. "Your not going anywhere," Shade said then smiled, "I'll need all the practice I can get." Shade turned back to Ashi who was glaring up at her with hatred. "Seriously Ashi," Shade continued, "You think glaring at me will scare me." Shade put her hand on Ashi's cheek and she leaned her face closer to Ashi's. "She is not-," Hiei started. "There goes your first kiss Hiei," Kyoko remarked. "Shut up Kyoko!" Hiei shouted. Shade then with her other hand that wasn't on his cheek shoved it into his chest. "Guh," Ashi grunted. Shade smiled and pulled her hand out with a dark energy ball while Ashi's eyes closed and he collapsed unmoving. Hiei let out a sigh of relief and Kyoko giggled, "Your first kiss is saved Hiei." Hiei glared at Kyoko but turned his attention back to Shade. Shade took the dark energy ball to her mouth and inhaled it. "Oh crap were screwed," Vera muttered. The dark energy came off Shade in waves and the whole group got in a fighting stance. Shade's eyes opened and she turned to the group, "Okay who wants to go first." Vera sighed, "Oh well better get this over with." But when Vera took one step forward Hiei stopped her, "I'll do it." "Wasn't expecting that," Kyoko remarked. When Hiei walked over to Shade a little sliver of surprised flashed through her eyes. "You were the last person I ever expected to come forward," Shade said. "I'm not going to hurt you," Hiei started. "Oh?" Shade said slightly confused but got over her confusion quickly, "Well I'm kind of flattered but your not evil." "What I meant is I don't want to hurt Hana," Hiei finished. Shade smiled, "It's too late to save Hana. Once the seal was broken I could break free it's impossible for Hana to reclaim control of her body since her soul is so weak." Hiei closed his eyes and telepathically said, "Hana I know your still there just hang on a little longer." Shade heard the messaged and laughed, "You seriously think that will reach her." Meanwhile I was in darkness and I didn't know what was happening. I was blocked from the world with darkness all around me and I couldn't see or hear anything. All the sudden I heard a faint voice and I recognized it. "Hiei!" I exclaimed a little hope rising from me. Shade apparently heard me and smothered more darkness around me. "Humph that was close," Shade said slightly angry but not at Hiei. "How did his voice reach Hana she almost regained control of her body," Shade thought, "Well I would've gained back control but still-." Shade shrugged the thoughts away and turned her attention back to Hiei. "I can't let you stay alive any longer," Shade started then yelled, "You'll be my first victim!" Black bat wings came from Shades back and she flew with incredible speed at Hiei. Hiei moved out of the way with his speed but still got a scratch on his left cheek. "I have a long range weapon Hiei," Shade explained, "You may move out of the way but I can still hit you with the whip." Hiei gritted his teeth and took out his sword. "I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me," Shade said then flew down at Hiei again. Hiei moved out of the way and saw the whip coming at him. Hiei slashed the whip away and it went back straight at Shade who moved quickly to the right but still got a cut on her left cheek. "Well look you hurt me," Shade said with a small smile. "Hana I'm sor-," Hiei started lowering his guard. Shade saw her chance and shot a stream of fire from her hands at him. When the smoke cleared after Shade's attack Hiei was still standing there unscathed. A little surprise went through Shade's eyes, "How did you survive?" "I'm a fire demon," Hiei explained. "Humph," Shade said unimpressed and shot dark lightning bolts at Hiei. Hiei slashed them away and they went straight back at Shade who dodged them by flying into the air. "Are you seriously trying to hit me," Shade said after she dodged. "I can't just dodge and block," Hiei thought then closed his eyes, "If I dodge I'll get hit by something else and if I slash it away it goes back to Shade which will also result in hurting Hana. Is there anything I can do?" Hiei opened his eyes, "Wait a minute there is one thing I can do." Hiei turned to Shade and put his sword away. "Giving up," Shade smiled, "Well didn't expect you to try to hurt me anyways." Shade then flew at Hiei but Hiei just sidestepped to the right out of Shade's way and when she flew past him he grabbed her arm. "Huh?" Shade said momentarily confused but immediately became mad, "Hey let me go!" Hiei pulled Shade to him and kissed her. Kyoko's mouth gaped open and Vera gasped. During the kiss Shade's black bat wings went back into my back. Hiei broke out of the kiss and spoke, "Hana?" I looked up at Hiei and my eyes became teary then I hugged him, "Thank you Hiei." Kyoko giggled, "First kiss good job you two." "Kyoko," Hiei started angrily. I felt a painful jab and immediately fell to the ground. Hiei managed to catch me before I hit the ground. "Hana what's wrong?" Hiei asked worried. "I-I don't know," I stuttered getting up. The pain came back and I fell to my knees wrapping my arms around myself. Hiei knelt down in front of me, "Hana are you okay?" "Do I look okay," I muttered crossly my teeth gritted in pain. "You should take that as a no Hiei," Vera replied. "I know Vera," Hiei said slightly irritated. "Ugh," I said suddenly feeling another jab of pain. "Hana," Hiei said clearly worried. All the sudden dark energy came from me and went straight to Ashi's body. The pain left and I almost fell over after the dark energy left. Hiei caught me and helped me stand up. "Th-thanks," I stuttered still a little weak. "Um guys," Vera started sounding worried and pointing in the direction where Ashi was. All of us turned to where we saw Ashi standing up slowly. "You can't be serious," I said still weak and not in the mood to fight. Ashi staggered over to us weakened a little from Shade. "I'm not down yet," Ashi started, "I'll get Shade's power." "Don't you already have it?" Hiei asked standing protectively in front of me. "No it's still inside that girl," Ashi answered. Right now a million thoughts were going through my head on how to get rid of Ashi. We couldn't seal him in a box because the first one got destroyed when he was released and couldn't be remade. Sealing him into someone was another possibility but I didn't even know how to do it. Then I remembered a move my mother taught me. It was dangerous and I could possibly die but it was the only solution I could think of. "I'll take care of this," I said walking out from behind Hiei. "But-," Hiei started. "I know what I'm doing," I interrupted. "Just don't get hurt," Hiei said worried. "I promise," I replied feeling a pang at lying to Hiei. Hiei cast me an uneasy glance and I thought his third eye caught the lie but he gave me a reluctant nod accepting the promise. I turned away from Hiei feeling bad about him actually believing my promise but I immediately shook it away thinking of what needed to be done now. "What can you do?" Ashi asked with a smile, "Your still weakened from Shade." I didn't answer and just made a fireball but it glowed more like my holy powers instead of having its usual leaping flames. "Is that a fireball or her holy powers?" Kurama asked curious. "I have no idea," Kyoko answered. I made it the size of coconut before I put it close to me. I let out a breath calming myself before pushing the glowing fireball in my chest. "Whoa Hana what are you doing?" Vera demanded. A glow began to spread throughout me and I started to glow a little. "Wow," Karasu said surprised, "I never saw this move before." Ashi took a step back, "Wait your not doing that move are you?" "I am," I answered. Ashi turned around completely to flee after hearing my answer. "Hey your not going anywhere," I said then jumped onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck to stay on. "Let go of me you damn pixie," Ashi said trying to shake me off. "No and it's fairy," I argued clinging on tighter. I saw Hiei put his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to help. "No Hiei!" I called, "I'm handling this fine." I saw Hiei clearly hesitate before reluctantly taking his hand off the hilt of his sword. "My power in the move is almost at its peak," I thought, "The others should leave now if they want live." "Everyone get out of here quick!" I called to my friends. "What?" Hiei exclaimed, "I'm not going to leave you here." "You should listen to her Hiei," Vera spoke, "She's building up a lot of power and we don't want to get caught in it." "Hiei please," I pleaded giving him a pleading look. Hiei hesitated then looked straight into my eyes and I saw a look I never saw before. "Okay," Hiei agreed. "Let's get out of here Romeo," Kyoko said grabbing him and dragging him with her while they made their escape. The glow on me was getting stronger when the others left. "You know you'll never survive this," Ashi said. "I know," I replied then released the energy.

My group of friends stopped after they made it out of the castle and ran half a mile into the woods. "Why did you drag me out here," Hiei yelled at Kyoko, "I was going to follow you guys!" Kyoko ignored Hiei and chose to look back at the castle, "Do you think Hana is okay?" All the sudden the sound of an explosion was heard and everyone looked to the castle to see it crumble to the ground. Hiei fell to his knees and said very quietly, "No."


End file.
